Other Possiblities
by humble
Summary: For once, some one other than Helga has a crush on Arnold. What will Helga do if he returns the affection? Plus, an old problem has come to the surface. Arnold's gonna have to solve it, and this quest will lead him deep under the street. -finished
1. Chap 1: Willows

Other Possibilities  
  
All right, I hope you enjoy this, its my second fanfic, I don't own Arnold blah blah blah.  
  
Please R&R so I can approve my abilities as an author.  
  
Chapter 1: Willows  
  
Nadine: It's so beautiful in this place, isn't it Rhonda?  
  
Rhonda: How can you enjoy activities like this?!? Its enough that Mr. Simmons dragged us out here in the middle of nowhere, now you decided to make a huge trek through the mud just to get to see a bunch of trees...  
  
Nadine: The willows are beautiful, I come out here all the time with my parents...  
  
The grove was not very large, making it seem even more pretty and special. Mr. Simmons had taken the class outside city limits into the surrounding woods so that they could write inspirational nature poetry.  
  
Rhonda: Well, I will admit it is nice to look at, not very nice to walk through though.  
  
  
  
Gerald: Will you make up your mind Arnold?  
  
Arnold: Oaks are so huge and noble and dogwood's have such pretty flowers, how could I ever decide? Nature is so wonderful...  
  
Gerald: Whatever brother, I'm heading in... Its almost time to take the bus back.  
  
Arnold: Suit yourself.  
  
It was late in May and the flowers were being replaced by the timeless shade of green. Arnold made his way through the forest till he found a perfect spot. Four willow trees seemed to surround a clearing.  
  
Arnold(thinking): That's it, right there!  
  
Rhonda: Sorry bub, but this place is already occupied...  
  
Nadine was sitting the ground in the center of the clearing, focusing intently on writing her poem. Rhonda, who refused to sit down, was attempting to write standing up, and was having a difficult time at it.  
  
Nadine: Rhonda!! He can use this spot if he wants!  
  
Rhonda: Humph! Well, I suppose I'll just right my poem at home, I cannot stand staying here anymore, good day Arnold, Nadine!  
  
Rhonda left and Arnold sat down next to Nadine, curious as to what she was writing.  
  
Arnold: So how's your poem.  
  
Nadine: Oh, I can't write, all I have is four lines...  
  
Arnold studied the paper...  
  
Arnold: "In the mighty forest  
  
The willow rests her thinly branches,  
  
Hiding from the outside world  
  
Something that's oh quite secret..."  
  
Nadine: See, I can't think of what should be hidden there...  
  
Arnold: Well, its getting kind of late, come on, we can talk about it on the bus.  
  
Nadine: Ok...  
  
  
  
Phoebe: I still don't understand why you had to write about the swamp...  
  
Helga: Cause I like that dark stuff... just read this.  
  
Phoebe: "In the blackest depths of the deadly swamp  
  
Lies something lurking, waiting  
  
For a large meal, a gift of a foolish passerby.."  
  
Eeewww, I don't wanna read the rest.  
  
Helga: I know, you're scared, aren't you?  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Helga: Then I'll just read the rest, to you.  
  
Phoebe: Ummm, no thanks.  
  
Helga: But I insist!  
  
"In th....  
  
Phoebe quickly plugged her ears and jumped out of her seat. She shouted, "Not Listening, Not Listening!" till she got to the back of the bus.  
  
Helga: I knew this was good. *Gasp* Arnold.  
  
Arnold climbed on the bus and started moving towards the back...  
  
Gerald: Hey I saved you a seat!  
  
Arnold: Not today, I wanna talk to someone...  
  
Gerald: Suit yourself...  
  
Helga(thinking): Oh my love, I wish you would grace me with your presence. But, alas, I'm sure you're just going to sit next to Lila, your perfect little flo... HEY, he didn't sit next to her, oh my god, he's moving towards me, is this the day, please let this be the day.  
  
Arnold walked right past a giddy Helga and sat down next to Nadine.  
  
Helga(thinking): NADINE!! Aaahh.. probably nothing  
  
Rhonda moved down the aisle and stared at Nadine.  
  
Rhonda: Nadine! Why are we not sitting together?  
  
Nadine: Cause Arnold was helping me with my poem, geeze...  
  
Helga(thinking): Yeah, it's nothing.  
  
Rhonda: Well, are you done yet! Arnold, you're going to have to mo...  
  
Nadine: No, we're not gonna be "done" for awhile, you'll have to sit somewhere else...  
  
Rhonda: *Gasp* This is the first time you've ever done this... I'm insulted!  
  
Nadine: It was rude that you told Arnold to move in the first place, and I can sit with other people once in awhile.  
  
Rhonda grumbled as she sat down with the only other person available, Curly.  
  
Curly: My sweet, come, let me comfort you...  
  
As Curly tried to put his arm around her, she took something out of her purse and sprayed it in his face.  
  
Curly: Accckkk!!!  
  
Rhonda: You touch me again, you get it again.  
  
Arnold: So let me think, what could be the secret, maybe love?  
  
Nadine: Love?  
  
Arnold: Yeah, two people in love have to hide under the willows on a date cause they have to keep their relationship secret.  
  
Nadine: Yeah, that's a good idea, but how to put that in poetic words...?  
  
Arnold: This is free-form just say what comes to you..  
  
Nadine: Um, Something that's oh quite secret  
  
Forbidden love, hmmm, unbeknownst to their relatives...  
  
Arnold: What's unbeknownst?  
  
Nadine: Just another way of saying unknown, I learned it from my dad, he talks like that when he's in one of his "moods".  
  
Arnold: Really? That's interesting.  
  
Nadine: Let me think...  
  
They have much freedom in the untouched forest  
  
But no one's free from the cycle of night and day  
  
So they must leave, but carry in their hearts  
  
The thoughts of a future time  
  
Arnold: That's wonderful!! Did you just think it up now?  
  
Nadine: Every night my mom gets out some bongos and my dad reads his poetry. Sometimes I listen, guess it just rubbed off on me. Oh dear, Arnold, don't move.  
  
Arnold: What why?  
  
At that moment Harold jumped out from his seat near them and ran towards the front.  
  
Harold: BEE!!! THERE'S A BEE IN ARNOLD'S HAIR, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Nadine: Arnold, hold very still.  
  
Nadine lightly touched a spot in on his head close to the wasp. Amazingly, it climbed onto her finger without stinging. She looked at it closely, and opened the window. It immediately flew out. Everyone clapped, except for Helga, she was in the seat ahead of them and was listening intensely to the conversation.  
  
Arnold: How did you do that?  
  
Nadine: It's hard to explain, I had to be very soft with my finger and tilt it in just the right way for the bee to recognize it as non-threatening.  
  
Arnold: I knew you loved insects, but I've never met anyone who could do that?  
  
Nadine: Its a process of watching them, reading about them, and handling them. I have so many bugs at home, my parents let me keep them in the basement and I can even let some out into their botanical garden.  
  
Arnold: You're parents have a garden in the basement?  
  
Nadine: Well, yeah, its full of rare and exotic plants, and it smells beautiful.  
  
Arnold: Um, Nadine.  
  
Nadine: Yes?  
  
Arnold: Do you think I could maybe go over your house some time?  
  
Nadine: Of course!! Actually, no one's ever been over except Rhonda and Sheena, but not often cause they don't like the bugs. Baseball's tomorrow at nine, right? After practice I'll escort you to my house.  
  
Arnold: Great, cya then.  
  
The bus had pulled into the school and Rhonda and Gerald both caught up with their best friends.  
  
Gerald: So Arnold, why'd you wanna sit with Nadine?  
  
Arnold: I helped her with her poetry, but she's been telling me about her amazing house, I'm heading there after baseball tomorrow.  
  
Gerald: Woah boy, slow down, haven't you heard about her parents?  
  
Arnold: Whaaa...?  
  
Gerald: They're supposed to be really weird hippies, or something like hippies.  
  
Arnold: Let me guess, you heard this from...?  
  
Gerald: Fuzzy Slippers, yup.  
  
  
  
Rhonda: So Nadine, tomorrow, I decided we should go to the mall to pick out a new ta...  
  
Nadine: Actually Rhonda, I invited Arnold over my house, he wants to see my bugs.  
  
Rhonda: Yuck! So like a boy, but you're a girl Nadine, you have to get into more feminine activities.  
  
Nadine: Maybe later...  
  
  
  
At Arnold's House  
  
Grandpa: My god Arnold! You go on a field trip and come back covered in mud, what kind of school is this!!  
  
Arnold: Grandpa, I'm tired, could you please just get Grandma to wash my clothes?  
  
Suddenly a large shriek came from the kitchen. Arnold and Grandpa ran in to see Oscar Kakashka on top of the table.  
  
Oscar: RAT!!! KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD, HURRY!!  
  
Grandpa: Don't use that kind of language in front of the boy!!  
  
Oscar: JUST KILL IT, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU.  
  
Suddenly, Grandma ran in wearing a viking outfit, wielding an axe. Without warning, she brought it down on the rodent, slicing it in two.  
  
Grandpa: Pookie!! How many times do I have to tell you, no pre-historic weapons in the house!  
  
Grandma: So I thus slayed the giant rat and continued on my search for Siegfried!!  
  
She ran outside.  
  
Oscar: I can't believe it, how could you let rats infest the building? I'm thinking of moving.  
  
Grandpa: You shush yourself, we've been having a real problem with rats lately, and I have no idea where they're coming from. No you can either sit there and mope or help me set up some traps.  
  
Arnold made his way upstairs, and sat on his bed. He heard a snap from downstairs, followed by Oscar screaming and Grandpa shouting "I told you so!". He closed the door to shut out the argument that would follow and slumped down to sleep. 


	2. Chap 2: Peace Sister

Chapter 2: Peace Sister  
  
Saturday morning started typically with the traditional baseball game.  
  
Harold: Oh look, it's Heelllllllllllllggggaaaa.... You ready to swing heellllgggaaa, or does your one eyebrow swing for you.  
  
Helga: Shutup and pitch pinky, haven't you ever realized you have one eyebrow too...  
  
Harold: Oh, that's it now I'm mad!  
  
Harold threw the ball a little lopsided and it hit Helga in the shoulder.  
  
Harold: Ah, ah, that wasn't on purpose I swear!  
  
Helga: Just start running...  
  
At around ten o'clock the game ended. Everyone was leaving when Rhonda squealed.  
  
Rhonda: Eeeewww!!! A rat! Get it away from me!!!  
  
Curly: I'll save you my sweet!  
  
Curly pounced and the rat, but it ran between his legs and into some garbage.  
  
Curly: Get back here you, we're not finished!  
  
Curly jumped into the garbage, and immediately jumped out again, covered with rats!  
  
Curly: Aaaahhh!!! Where did they all come from!?!  
  
Arnold was walking with Nadine to her house, not knowing that Helga was silently trailing them. Her house was colored green with huge purple flowers painted in. When Nadine rang the doorbell, it played the melody from the Beatles "Strawberry Fields." It was opened by an odd white, blonde haired man. He was wearing a rainbow colored robe, his head was covered by a barrette, and his glasses were a deep shade of purple.  
  
Hippie Guy: Oh, if it isn't little Romeo!  
  
Arnold: Romeo?  
  
Hippie Guy: From the school play right? You're performance was excellent, and your Juliet was excellent, so thus, the play was excellent!  
  
Nadine: Heh, Arnold this is my dad.  
  
Arnold: Why hello Mister .....  
  
Artemis: You can call me Artemis child.  
  
Arnold: Ok... Artemis.  
  
Nadine(whispering): That's not his real name, but just go along.  
  
Artemis: Now!! How may I service you?  
  
Nadine: Actually, we were gonna go downstairs to look at my bugs...  
  
Artemis: Sure, sure, you're mother's working in the garden...  
  
Artemis gave Nadine some kind of look, and Nadine smiled back at him.  
  
Nadine: Come on Arnold.  
  
Arnold was lead quickly to the basement, but he did catch a glimpse of the living room. It was difficult for him to take it in all at once. The walls were painted like a rainbow, and the ceiling was painted blue with a sun. There were bean bags surrounding the tv, no chairs at all. Lava lamps gave off their mysterious glow, Arnold didn't see any other form of lighting. The basement was filled with glass tanks. Some bugs Arnold could see instantly, like the huge tarantula he had seen once before when Nadine and Rhonda were fighting. Other tanks seemed like they were empty, till he got a closer look and saw tiny camouflaged bugs. Nadine lead him over to one tank.  
  
Nadine: See this? Its a monarch butterfly cocoon. If the conditions in the cage are set correctly, which I'm sure they are, the monarch should come out anytime soon.  
  
Arnold: Hey, what's this over here. Its all fuzzy.  
  
Nadine: Oh that's Washoo, some fuzzy caterpillar I have yet to identify.  
  
She reached her hand in and let Washoo crawl onto her hand.  
  
Nadine: You wanna hold him?  
  
Arnold: Uhh... I guess so.  
  
Nadine: You wanna hold any others?  
  
A few minutes later Nadine was laughing at Arnold, who was covered with bugs. He actually didn't feel afraid, he felt he was safe with Nadine around.  
  
Jamaican Voice: What's going on in here.  
  
Nadine: Oh, hello mother, this is Arnold.  
  
Nadine's mother had somewhat dark skin, Arnold thought she was probably one quarter black. She was dressed in a tie-die shirt and ripped up jeans.  
  
Nadine's mother: Oh hello Romeo. Artemis took a quick liking to you cause of your acting abilities. Have you met him?  
  
Nadine: Yes he has.  
  
Roja: Ahh.. yes. My name is Roja, welcome to our home.  
  
Arnold: Nice to meet you.  
  
Nadine: How's the garden?  
  
Roja: Beautiful as ever.  
  
Nadine: Can Arnold take a look at it?  
  
Roja: Hmmm... Ok, I guess.  
  
As soon as Nadine opened the door to the garden, a sweet and pleasant aroma filled the room. Arnold entered and found himself in a very humid dome, covered in beautiful greenery.  
  
Arnold: Wow... How is this possible inside?  
  
Nadine: Its those lights, don't look directly at them though! They'll blind you, they generate the heat, and my dad paid to have a sprinkler system installed down here.  
  
Arnold: Why isn't it outside?  
  
Nadine: Umm.. Have you seen our backyard? Its very small, and mom likes to keep vegetables back there, and my dad loves plants, so he built it all by himself.  
  
Arnold: Woah, that's amazing.  
  
Nadine: You think this is something, come over here, I have something to show you.  
  
She lead him to a corner of the room that was surrounded by palm trees. Nadine shoved aside some leaves to reveal a small patch of grass enclosed by the palms. In the center was a large purple flower.  
  
Nadine: This is my part of the garden, I'm growing a Hipicombus in the middle. Isn't it beautiful?  
  
Arnold: Yeah it is.  
  
Arnold spent a few more hours at her house, had some tea with her father, and looked at her mother's beautiful paintings. It was getting late though, and soon Arnold had to leave to catch up with Gerald for some skating. They were standing outside, saying their goodbyes.  
  
Arnold: See you in school Nadine.  
  
Nadine: Yeah, see you then, um Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Yes?  
  
Nadine: Would you maybe like to see a movie with me and Rhonda sometime?  
  
Arnold: Sure, next Friday.  
  
Nadine: Cool, cya Arnold!  
  
As Arnold walked away, Helga fell out of the tree she was perched in.  
  
Helga: Criminey! What is this now? Is Nadine gonna be another one of Arnold's little crushes? Hmmm, but she asked him to the movies, maybe she likes him?  
  
Helga made her way home, still contemplating the dilemma.  
  
Helga: I guess I'll just keep an eye on them in school and go to the movies with Phoebe on the same day. Please let this be nothing.  
  
As she passed by an alley, she saw a slight movement in the rubble. Curious, she moved closer and saw about six coming right at her. She screamed and ran, but she accidentally dropped her. She reached down to get it, but one of the rats snatched it away.  
  
Helga: NOOO!!!!  
  
She chased after it, but it disappeared down into a sewer hole.  
  
Helga: Oh no! Uhhh... This is horrible...  
  
She walked home moping and even getting close to crying.  
  
  
  
Big Gino and his cronies were seated around a huge draining hole near a construction sight. Gino looked at his watch 9:30, only half an hour of curfew left!  
  
Gino: Where the heck is this bozzo, he said quarter after nine!  
  
Raspy Voice: I was just waiting to see how long you'd stay.  
  
Gino: Hey where are you, show yourself!!  
  
Voice: I don't think so, you wouldn't want to look at me boy!  
  
Gino was scared now.  
  
Gino: All right all right!! I have what you wanted, where's my money?  
  
Voice: Look under your shoe.  
  
Gino: Heh, heh, nice trick, right boys.  
  
Boys: Yeah, heh heh.  
  
Voice: Alright, now put them down right where you are, and turn around a leave. Don't look back.  
  
Gino put down the darkened goggles and did what he was told. But he couldn't help it and turned around just in time, to see a large figure hunched over where he was standing. It hissed at them, and they ran as fast as they could back to their homes, not stopping till they were safely under their beds. 


	3. Chap 3: Rising to the Occasion

Chapter 3: Rising to the Occasion  
  
Next week was no fun for Helga. Arnold and Nadine were spending a lot of time together, sometimes he would even sit with the girls to talk to her.  
  
Helga: Who said you could sit here Football-head?  
  
Nadine: I did.  
  
Helga: Well, I don't want him here, so get out!  
  
Arnold: No Helga.  
  
Girls: *Gasp*  
  
Helga: Are you telling me no?  
  
Arnold: Yes, I am.  
  
Helga: Whatever, come on Phoebe, lets get out of this loser hole.  
  
Helga stormed away, dragging Phoebe along with her.  
  
Rhonda: *snicker* I'm so sick of her. So, Arnold, who's gonna be my date tonight?  
  
Arnold: Date?  
  
Nadine: Rhonda!!  
  
Nadine grabbed Rhonda by the collar and pulled her into the girl's room.  
  
Nadine: Now why'd you have to say that?  
  
Rhonda: What? It's obvious you have a crush on him, I'm not going to sit in a corner alone while you two flirt!  
  
Nadine: Errrrr!!! All right, I do kind of like him, but that's none of your business and you know you shouldn't have brought it up in front of him.  
  
Rhonda: All right, perhaps I did over step my boundaries. But you either get someone else to come with us or I'm not going!  
  
Nadine: Fine, we'll bring Phoebe along.  
  
Rhonda: And Phoebe's not going to want to come without Helga!  
  
Nadine: So what!!!  
  
Rhonda: So what, I don't want to sit there and listen to her babble all night. Invite some other people, but not too many, ok?  
  
Nadine: Ok.  
  
In front of the movie theatre...  
  
Rhonda: I thought I said not too many!  
  
Nadine: Well, people were refusing to come in less I invited someone else, and I didn't want to turn anyone down...  
  
In the lobby that night was a bunch of nine year olds, other than Arnold, Nadine, and Rhonda, were Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Harold, and Lila.  
  
Harold: I want food!!!  
  
Sid: We paid for your ticket already, and that's all we're going to do.  
  
Stinky: Yeah, if we even gave yer a bit o' money, you'd be spendin the whole night pickin out sumthin.  
  
Harold: But I'm soooo hungry!!!!  
  
Rhonda: Here's ten bucks if you quit your whining.  
  
Harold: Oh yes foood!!  
  
Harold ran up to the snack bar and was ordering popcorn when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Rhonda: Eh hem.  
  
Harold: Wha..?  
  
Rhonda: Aren't you forgetting something you have to say?  
  
Harold: Oh yeah, make sure there's extra butter on that popcorn!  
  
Rhonda: Uggg..! You're so ungrateful.  
  
Harold: What I say, what I say?  
  
Everyone was getting ready to enter the theatre.  
  
Arnold: So, um, Lila...  
  
Lila: Yes Arnold?  
  
Arnold: I was wondering if you'd like to sit ne...  
  
Gerald grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around a corner.  
  
Gerald: What are you doing?  
  
Arnold: What do you mean?  
  
Gerald: Do you even realize why you're here?  
  
Arnold: Cause Nadine asked me if I would go to the movies with her.  
  
Gerald: Geeze, Arnold, haven't you figured it out yet? Nadine asked you to the movies cause she likes you. Likes you likes you, if ya catch my drift.  
  
Arnold: Really, are you sure?  
  
Gerald: Trust me, I can tell. And Rhonda told me.  
  
Arnold: Hmmm... I don't know what to do...  
  
Gerald: Well, do you like her like her?  
  
Arnold: You see, I think I do, but when I see Lila, I can't figure it out...  
  
Gerald: You agreed to come here, so it would be rude not to sit next to Nadine.  
  
Arnold: I know, but who knows, Lila might start liking me that way, she says that its getting there, and I don't want to give her the wrong idea...  
  
Gerald: *sigh* All right, I'll make sure Lila doesn't see you, ok?  
  
Arnold: Ok...  
  
Gerald managed to get Lila to sit next to him and Phoebe near the bottom rows where he was sure he couldn't see Arnold. Arnold was sitting next to Nadine and Helga was a few seats behind them, but they didn't notice. Sid and Stinky were sitting with Rhonda (to her dismay) and Harold still hadn't left the snack bar.  
  
Helga(thinking): All right, this is close enough. Criminey! For once, someone has a crush on Arnold other than me! What the heck am I supposed to do...  
  
Nadine: So Arnold, do you still like Lila?  
  
Arnold: Well, I don't know...  
  
Arnold(thinking): All right Arnold, its decision making time...  
  
Arnold: I mean, I do like her, but I don't think she's going to ever like me like me, so I really don't care that much anymore... (thinking: is that really true?)  
  
Nadine: Awww... Don't worry about it, we're still young, very young.  
  
It was about half-way through the movie when Gerald took a look at his watch.  
  
Gerald(thinking): Dang, I'm late! But Phoebe's here... No, this is too important.  
  
Gerald: Um, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Yes Gerald?  
  
Gerald: I'm really sorry, but I have something I have to go do, and I can't tell you what it is so don't ask.  
  
Phoebe: All right. (thinking): darn!  
  
Gerald was walking out when he bumped into Harold, who spilled his popcorn.  
  
Harold: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Gerald: Calm down big guy, you still have plenty left.  
  
Harold: I don't care!  
  
Harold started picking up the popcorn off the ground and putting it back in its holder.  
  
Gerald: Yuck!  
  
Harold looked around the movie theatre and made his way towards Sid and Stinky.  
  
Rhonda: Oh no, not another one...  
  
A few minutes later the movie got exceptionally frightening...  
  
Nadine: Oh no, Arnold, this is too scary for me. I can take a lot of stuff, but not when a kid might get hurt.  
  
Arnold: Calm down, here, hold my hand. (thinking: guess there's no backing out now)  
  
Nadine: Oh, thank you Arnold. (thinking: YAY!!!)  
  
A few seconds later, Nadine felt one of her braids being pulled.  
  
Nadine: Ouch!! Who did that!  
  
Arnold: Who did what?  
  
Nadine(giggling): Oh you know what you did!  
  
Arnold: No I don't.  
  
Nadine: Really? That's weird.  
  
She turned and looked around at the row behind her but it was empty.  
  
Nadine: Something strange is going on.  
  
Arnold: Strange stuff always seems to happen when I'm with girls, I think its a curse.  
  
Nadine: Heh, maybe you can ask my Mom about that, she might help.  
  
They both started laughing.  
  
Helga(thinking): Criminey! Now they're just getting warmer. First I lose my locket, and now this...  
  
She almost started to cry when she heard a voice...  
  
Lila: Oh, hello Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Uh, heh heh, hey Lila. (GERALD!!!!!)  
  
Helga: Oh thank you unearthly beings for stopping this disgusting display with Lila... HEY!! LILA!!!  
  
Rhonda: NADINE!!! I simply cannot stand sitting with those Trolls, come, its time to freshen up.  
  
Nadine: Oh fine...  
  
Arnold: Um, Lila, I know what you're thinking...  
  
Lila: What are you talking about Arnold, its ever so wonderful you're friends with Nadine and Rhonda now.  
  
Arnold: Uh, yeah...  
  
Lila: Well, talk to you later, I must hurry to the bathroom, I certainly wouldn't want to miss that much of this exciting movie.  
  
Arnold: (whew... thanks a lot Gerald, I wonder where he is)  
  
  
  
Gerald was in a very "secret" part of the city. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching...  
  
Gerald: Hey Man..., what the... Mickey? the Weasel?  
  
Mickey: Yeah, what's it to ya?  
  
Gerald: Where's Fuzzy Slippers?  
  
Mickey: I don't know, but I got a tip from him to meet you here tell you the news, and trust me, you're not gonna like it... you noticed the rats?  
  
Gerald: Oh, yeah!! I noticed them...  
  
Mickey: Seems someone's been breeding and training them, and those you've been seeing are just a fraction of how many are gathering underground.  
  
Gerald: Do you have any idea who?  
  
Mickey: I dunno. All I know is I was supposed to give this info to you, and now my job is done, I'm outta here...  
  
Gerald: WAIT!!!  
  
But he already had slipped out of view.  
  
Arnold was walking Nadine home. When they got there, Arnold walked her to the door. As she opened it, a very sweet smell was came out from inside...  
  
Nadine: Oh, guess my parents decided to throw a house party. Anyway, I had a wonderful time tonight Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Yeah, wanna do this again sometime?  
  
Nadine: Yeah sure, I'd like that.  
  
Arnold: So I guess I'll see you in school..  
  
Nadine: Yeah...  
  
She hesitated for a bit, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Nadine: Sorry, I just felt like doing that...  
  
Before he could say anything she went inside and closed the door.  
  
Arnold got home a bit later then expected.  
  
Oscar: Hey, hey, why do you smell so good, have you been cooking or something?  
  
Arnold: Noo...  
  
Grandpa: Wait, I've smelled that before... *gasp* ARNOLD how could you!!!  
  
Arnold: Wait, um, I think there's a misunderstanding here...  
  
Grandpa: Oh no, I perfectly understand. I can't believe my grandson, wearing colon, I thought I had raised you better than that! Sheesh...  
  
Arnold: Whatever, good night to you to grandpa. 


	4. Chap 4: A Strange Date

Chapter 4: A Strange Date  
  
HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD!!! SLAM!!!  
  
Arnold: Yaaawwwwnnnn.... Ahh..., no school.... Oh, It's Sunday, heh heh, then why'd I set my alarm... Whatever... mmmm.... Nadine....  
  
Arnold had spent practically all of Saturday with Nadine. They walked through the park together, eating on the boardwalk, caught bugs in the swamp... etc. He had never held a girl's hand for that long before... it gave him a very comforting feeling.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Grandpa: Good morning shortman! Gonna take your little girlfriend out again?  
  
Arnold: GRANDPA!!  
  
Oscar: Hey Arnold, since you're so good with the ladies now, I have to ask you, how do I get Suzy to let me sleep on the bed again?  
  
Mr. Potts: HAH! She's got you sleeping on the couch, that's hilarious!!  
  
Oscar: No it isn't, I want the bed, she can sleep on the couch!  
  
Arnold: Are'nt you supposed to be working today, Mr. Kakashka?  
  
Oscar: Oh, yeah... Why do I have to work on the weekend, everyone else has off!!  
  
Arnold: You only deliver paper fours days of the week...  
  
Grandpa: Hey Arnold, she's on the phone...  
  
Arnold: Yeeeeaaah!!!  
  
Grandpa: Calm down shortman, girls don't like it when you're too excited to see them! It makes you look weak...  
  
Oscar: No Arnold, don't listen to him. Just keep telling her that you love her till she actually believes you and wants to get married. That's what I did.  
  
Arnold: (picking up phone) Alright everyone, be quiet!! Um, hello?  
  
Nadine: Hey Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Hey...  
  
Nadine: So... what are you doing today...  
  
Arnold: Uhhh... Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa: Just help me set up some rat traps and you can go out.  
  
Arnold: Uggghh.. Nadine, I have to do some um, chores f,f,first and then I can go out.*cough*  
  
Nadine: Ok, can Rhonda come with us this time?  
  
Arnold: Yeah, I, I, I, guess so...  
  
Nadine: So, meet me at Gerald's field around eleven, all right?  
  
Arnold: Ok, cya then...  
  
Nadine: Bye Arnold.  
  
(click)  
  
Mr. Potts: Real smoothe lover boy!  
  
Oscar: Yeah, you sound like you actually have a crush on this girl.  
  
Arnold: I do.  
  
Oscar: Oh, so you're not in it just for her money?  
  
Grandpa: Shut up, both of you!!! Don't you people have better things to do than hang around her all day!?!  
  
Oscar and Mr. Potts: No.  
  
Nadine had just hung up the phone.  
  
Rhonda: Well?  
  
Nadine: He said yes, oh Rhonda, I'm so in love with him, he's just so perfect.  
  
Rhonda: So whe...  
  
Nadine: I mean he's smart, sort of cute, very sweet, and noble...  
  
Rhonda: Nadine...  
  
Nadine: I'm sure lots of girls like him, but he only likes one and its me!  
  
Rhonda: NADINE!!  
  
Nadine: What?  
  
Rhonda: Haven't you thought about Lila?  
  
Nadine: Huh, well, yeah, kinda. He told me that he doesn't think she's ever going to really like like him though...  
  
Rhonda: You don't know that. Just think about this question: Would he still be liking you if Lila started liking him?  
  
Nadine: Why are you telling me this!! You're always so mean!  
  
Rhonda: I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm telling you to just be prepared and not go killing yourself over him.  
  
Nadine: Geeze, Rhonda...  
  
Arnold was happily making his way towards Gerald's Field when he made his traditional bump into Helga.  
  
Arnold: Oh, sorry Helga.  
  
Helga: Whatever...  
  
He looked at her confused. She was in one of her non-bully moods it seemed.  
  
Arnold: So, where are you going?  
  
Helga: Umm... no where in particular.  
  
Arnold: You wanna walk with me to Gerald's field and meet with Rhonda and Nadine.  
  
Helga(thinking): *groan* I don't want to have to watch those two again. But anythings better than wondering around doing nothing, and plus Arnold will be near me...  
  
Helga: Yeah, all right Arnoldo, let's go.  
  
Down at Gerald's Field, Gerald had decided to start up a little game with some friends. It was helping to take his mind off the rat situation.  
  
Gerald: All right everyone, for once, Helga isn't with us, so I'm gonna be giving out positions.  
  
Stinky: Why you?  
  
Gerald: Why not?  
  
Sid: Can't beat that logic.  
  
Phoebe: Here comes Helga anyway. Hey Helga!  
  
Helga: Hey Pheebs...  
  
Gerald: *groan* All right, Helga, whose doing what today?  
  
Helga: I don't feel like playing today...  
  
Gerald: Whaa....  
  
Phoebe: But Helga, you love baseball!  
  
Helga: Not today Pheebs...  
  
Arnold and Gerald did their thumb thing.  
  
Gerald: Hey man, where were you all of yesterday?  
  
Arnold: With Nadine...  
  
Gerald: Oh. Well, I have something important to tell you...  
  
Nadine and Rhonda got there and Nadine ran up to Arnold and gave him a hug.  
  
Nadine: Arnold...  
  
He took a look at her again. He liked the way she looked, her skin was a perfect color, tan with some darker tones. He loved the feeling of her blonde braided hair touching his shoulder. She didn't have to dress fancy for him, a t-shirt and running shorts, always wearing sandals during the warmer parts of the year. She gave him a very comfortable feeling, but still, he thought that something was not right...  
  
Nadine: ARNOLD! Wake up!  
  
Arnold: What, oh...  
  
Nadine: So, where do you want to go?  
  
Gerald: Hey man, come here for a sec.  
  
Gerald led arnold away from the rest of the crowd.  
  
Gerald: There's been some baaaad things happening around here man. I contacted fuzzy slippers yesterday while you were with Nadine. I'm sure you've noticed the rats...  
  
Arnold: Yeah...  
  
Gerald: Well, turns out our old buddy the Sewer King has been training them. He's been plotting to come to the surface himself.  
  
Arnold: But I thought he was afraid of the light.  
  
Gerald: I guess he found some way around it cause Fuzzy Slipper's doesn't lie.  
  
Arnold: Shouldn't we tell the poli...  
  
Gerald: Yeah, like their gonna believe some story about a whacko that lives in the sewer and is coming up to take over the world with an army of rats...  
  
Arnold: So what, you're saying we should go down there!  
  
Gerald gave Arnold a confused look.  
  
Gerald: Arnold, usually its me who objects to your crazy ideas, not the other way around.  
  
Arnold: So you admit your ideas crazy?  
  
Gerald: Woah, woah, slow down boy.  
  
Arnold: Look, I don't think Nadine would appreciate it if we went down into the sewers on our third date.  
  
Nadine: Maybe you should ask me first.  
  
Arnold and Gerald: *gasp*  
  
Gerald: Did you hear what we said?  
  
Nadine: Just about going down into the sewers, are you going on some sort of adventure? I love adventures.  
  
Back at Gerald's field.  
  
Helga: Oh Phoebe... Its horrible, I lost my locket in the sewer.  
  
Phoebe: *gasp* You mean the one with...?  
  
Helga: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: Oh no...  
  
Helga: And can you believe this, some rat took it.  
  
Phoebe: I've seen lots of rats around recently. They're very intelligent and are capable of being trained...  
  
Helgs: So you're thinking someone trained a rat to take my locket?  
  
Phoebe: Not your locket in particular, just shiny objects.  
  
At that moment, Gerald, Arnold, and Nadine reappeared. Gerald stood on a box and started speaking to all the fourth graders.  
  
Gerald: Attention everyone!!! If you want to go with me, Arnold, and Nadine, into the sewer on a dangerous mission to find the source of all of the rats and stop, please come foward.  
  
Everyone looked up questioningly and then went back to baseball without a second thought. Well, almost everyone...  
  
Helga: Me and Phoebe are going.  
  
Phoebe: What!  
  
Gerald: Helga! Oh no, you're not coming with us.  
  
Arnold: Come on Gerald, we need all the help we can get.  
  
Gerald: Like she's gonna help...  
  
Phoebe: Helga, I'm not so sure..  
  
Gerald: (Phoebe's coming?) Uh, wait, I guess Arnold's right, we do need more people.  
  
Sid and Stinky: We'll come too!!!  
  
Arnold: Why do you guys wanna come?  
  
Sid and Stinky: Comic Relief!  
  
Arnold: Oh, ok. Anyone else?  
  
Nadine: Rhonda?  
  
Rhonda: No Nadine, I don't know why you even asked.  
  
Voice: I'll come too...  
  
Sid: Who said that?  
  
Stinky: Look up there!!  
  
Standing on top of one of the buildings was a caped figure. He made a motion that he was going to fly over the edge, but then had second thoughts and decided to use the fire escape...  
  
Harold: It's Monkeyman!  
  
Monkeyman: Yes it is I, MONKEYMAN!! If you're going on a mission to defeat a villain, then I'll be with you, Monkeyman.  
  
Arnold: I guess that's enough people.  
  
Gerald: Come evryone, to the Construction Site!!!  
  
Gerald and Arnold lead the crowd to a Construction Site. They stopped when they reached a large pipe with a steel door.  
  
Arnold: Here's where we came out of last time, its probably the easiest route to his lair.  
  
Gerald: Eeerr... I can't get it open.  
  
Monkeyman: I'll help you with that, Monkeyman.  
  
Gerald stood aside.  
  
Monkeyman: Allow me to use my Super-Gorilla strength, Monkeyman!  
  
He tugged on the lever for a few seconds, stopped to catch his breath, and then tried again.  
  
Monkeyman: Uhh... My strength seems to be failing me...  
  
Helga: Shutup moron, its obvious we're all gonna have to do it.  
  
Everyone put their hands on the huge lever.  
  
Arnold: All right everyone, one, two...., three!!!  
  
They pulled and pulled and pulled, till finally the lever went down and the door opened and a huge pile of black fur came out from inside.  
  
Sid: I hate rats!!! You didn't say anything about rats!!  
  
Stinky: Uh, fellers, I'm having some second thoughts about this adventure...  
  
Helga: Be quiet country boy!!! We're all going, you had your chances to back out, now everyone get down there!!  
  
After the swarm of rats had passed, Arnold and Gerald edged closer to the pipe.  
  
Gerald: I'm starting to have second thoughts too...  
  
Monkeyman: I smell something coming from down there. The stench of evil!!! Come, let us enter the villain's lair, Monkeyman!!!  
  
Everyone went down, with Helga in back...  
  
Helga: *snicker* All I smell is a sewer... 


	5. Chap5: A Dark Dungeon

Chapter 5: A Dark Dungeon  
  
Sid: I wanna go home.  
  
Stinky: Seriously, Arnold, this really bites.  
  
It didn't take long in for them to reach the sewer waterfall. At the bottom were sewer rats, thousands of them...  
  
Gerald: Arnold, do you remember where we go from here?  
  
Arnold: Nope... I guess we'll have to split up...  
  
Helga: Good, there's too many people here already, well, um... me, Arnold, and Sid will go down that tun...  
  
Arnold: Who put you in charge?  
  
Helga: My fists!!!  
  
Just then, a gigantic rumble was heard all around them, suddenly water started coming out of some of the pipes at a rapid place...  
  
Helga: We're all gonna drown!!!  
  
Stinky: Lookee over there!!!  
  
Stinky pointed to a dark shadow across the sewer river that was turning a water valve. When it saw that it had been noticed, it hissed, and jumped off of the high platform it was standing on. It seemed like it would fall down the waterfall, but it apparently had a rope around its waste, and it disappeared down a tunnel after it landed...  
  
Monkeyman: Halt evil doer!!!!  
  
Monkeyman ran after him, swimming through the water, climbed down the waterfall, and disappeared, chasing the antagonizer...  
  
Helga: Great, now what are we gonna do, he was the only one tall enough to reach the valve!!!  
  
Stinky: I recon I could reach it, if I was given a boost...  
  
Arnold: All right, me, Helga and Stinky will swim to the other side and turn the water off, everyone else stay put...  
  
Nadine: You sure you're gonna be all right Arnold?  
  
Arnold: Of course I am...  
  
The two hugged for a good couple of seconds, and then Arnold joined Helga and Stinky and the other side of the river.  
  
Helga: All right Arnoldo, you're on bottom...  
  
Arnold: Whatever...  
  
Helga: Don't give me an attitude!  
  
Arnold grumbled, but obeyed. He was on all fours, with Helga standing on him. He cringed as Stinky climbed up next, but was able to stay steady. When Stinky reached the top, he had barely stood up on the platform when Arnold dropped.  
  
Arnold: Uhh... That hurt, Helga, you think you could get off me?  
  
Helga: I'm thinking about it!!!  
  
Helga got off a looked up at Stinky.  
  
Helga: You all right up there?  
  
Stinky: Yup, but I don't see how I'm gonna get down...  
  
Helga: Its not that far of a fall, but just focus on turning that valve, the waterfall's getting smaller and smaller!!!  
  
Stinky: Yup..  
  
Stinky turned the valve around, and most of the water stopped flowing. One last quick blast from an unseen pipe knocked Helga into the water. Arnold jumped after her...  
  
Helga and Nadine: ARNOLD!!!  
  
Arnold grabbed onto Helga, but he was having a hard time swimming against the current. Nadine ran over to the side and extended her hand...  
  
Nadine: Come on!!!  
  
Arnold managed to grab her hand, but she wasn't strong enough. She still refused to let go of him, and fell in the water. All three toppled over the water and disappeared...  
  
Phoebe: HELGA!!  
  
Gerald: ARNOLD!!!  
  
Stinky: Now that REALLY bites...  
  
In spite of his pain, Arnold refused to let go of Helga. Rats were biting him all over. It didn't help that he had to swim through them, but somehow, he managed to pull both of them out of the water, but not out of the rats. He grabbed Nadine and pulled her out as well.  
  
Helga: Rats, had to be rats...  
  
Arnold: Come on, walking on them is better then swimming through them...  
  
Nadine: What do we do now Arnold?  
  
Arnold looked around to get his bearings. There was no way back up the waterfall, and there was only one direction to go, further into the sewer. It was still divided by a sewer river, and the rats made it impassable. Luckily, all three were on one side. Arnold motioned for them to follow, and they proceeded down the tunnel.  
  
  
  
Back on top of the waterfall, Stinky had managed to get back across the river in one piece.  
  
Sid: Now what are we gonna do?!?  
  
Gerald: *sigh* I just don't know, oh Arnold, I hope you're still alive buddy...  
  
Phoebe: I think they are Gerald, there's water at the bottom of these falls...  
  
Gerald: Then let's jump after them!!  
  
Phoebe: I wouldn't recommend it, since Stinky turned the valve, the water has been flowing more rapidly down there, we might survive the fall, but we probably would not survive the current.  
  
Stinky: So then what we gonna do?  
  
Phoebe: I saw a few tunnels further back that seemed to head down, I suppose we'll start there, see if we can reach where they are...  
  
The four had gone into the tunnel that slanted downwards in the direction Helga, Arnold, and Nadine fell. They climbed uncomfortably down it for what seemed like hours. At one point, the sound of rushing water reached their ears.  
  
Sid: Isn't that the sound of the waterfall?  
  
Phoebe: Hmm, it would appear this tunnel goes even deeper than the base of the waterfall.  
  
I suppose we should head back...  
  
Stinky: Come on, its too darn slippery to climb up.  
  
Gerald: He's right Phoebe... Just keep going.  
  
The further they went, the more slanted the tunnel got until eventually they all just slid down. They came out in another part of the sewer, with no illumination.  
  
Sid: Light, light!  
  
Gerald: Chill brother, I got a flashlight... (click)  
  
Phoebe: It would appear the that sewer river at this point splits in four directions...  
  
Sid: Oh man, that's it... We're lost, hopelessly lost!!! We're gonna starve to death down here, there's no way anyone will ever find us...  
  
Gerald: Come on Sid, I'm sure Phoebe knows what to do...  
  
At that point, Phoebe flung herself onto Gerald and started crying on his shoulder...  
  
Phoebe: I have no idea what to do!!!  
  
Gerald: Its all right, I'll find us a way out of here...  
  
Stinky: Heh, heh, it seems that Phoebe likes Gerald!!  
  
Sid: Yup, hey, when's the wedding Gerald?  
  
Stinky: Gerald and Phoebe, Gerald an...  
  
Gerald: Geeze, do you think I could give a crap what you two think? You're only saying that cause you're afraid of girls anyway.  
  
Stinky and Sid were silent. Gerald turned off his flashlight and it was clear that light was coming out of a side tunnel...  
  
Stinky: So I guess we're gonna have to go tunneling again...  
  
Sid: Its better than dieing!  
  
They crawled through the tunnel for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours.  
  
They came out in a large, illuminated room, with machinery all over...  
  
Phoebe: Seems we have reached the sewer control room...  
  
Gerald: Hey, I think that this is pretty close to the Sewer King's lair...  
  
Sid: So I guess that's where the rats are coming from.  
  
Stinky: What rats?  
  
Sid: Those rats, over there.  
  
Sid pointed to a small opening in the wall. Rats were slowly marching out, and filling the open space...  
  
Gerald: Acckk!!!  
  
Sid: Now what?  
  
As if in reply, a heroic figure swooped down and grabbed hold of the four youngsters...  
  
Monkeyman: Eeek... Gads you're all so heavy.  
  
Monkeyman dropped off at a ledge overlooking the control room. He quickly grabbed hold of a water valve and started turning...  
  
Monkeyman: The flood this creates will destroy part of the Sewer King's army, Monkeyman, but we're going to have to confront the villain in his lair to end this menace once and for all!!  
  
Stinky: Thanks for saving us sir, but what in the heck are we supposed to do?  
  
Sid: Yeah, don't you have a plan?  
  
Monkeyman: Um... Well, at least I know where the lair is... I guess I'll have to think up a plan on our way... Good thing its so far away, now I'll have time to think.  
  
Kids: Groaaannn.... 


	6. Chap6: Of Rats and Rulers

Chapter Six: Of Rats and Rulers  
  
Helga was never more hurt than she was now. Of course, Arnold did have his crushes, but never before did one of them actually return his affections. It was torture, watching them as they wandered through the endless maze of sewers, hand in hand. Whenever they stopped to rest, Nadine would snuggle up next to him. She felt like crying, but forced her anger out first.  
  
Helga: Wonderful, I'm going to starve to death down here with you two. Once again, Arnold, your naive sense of justice has gotten me into a whole heap of tro...  
  
Nadine: Arnold didn't want to do this. I'm the one who said we should come down here.  
  
Helga: What? Why? You love this kind of stuff Arnoldo!  
  
Arnold: Well, I kind of just wanted to spend the day with Nadine.  
  
Helga(thinking): All right, that's it!! No one separates Arnold from his adventurous spirit!  
  
Helga: Oh well, GREAT JOB NATURE GIRL!!!  
  
Nadine: You volunteered yourself, although I have no idea why.  
  
Helga: Its none of your business! Well, since you two are off in gaga land, I guess its my job to get us out of here!  
  
Arnold: What are you going to do?  
  
Helga: I dunno, let me think!  
  
She looked around, they had passed no ladders the whole time, she assumed they were deep underground. There wasn't much in the way of light either, just a dim redness from some lights on the wall. She went over to take a closer look at one of these lights, and noticed some writing underneath it.  
  
Helga: Hey! Some one scribbled something here. There are arrows pointing in four directions with name under each one.  
  
East Stankington on the right arrow.  
  
West Stankington on the left one.  
  
Wretchedness Falls is back where we came from.  
  
Rattinghome is pointing ahead.  
  
Arnold: That sounds like the Sewer King to me.  
  
Helga: This guy sure is a wacko. So which way Football-head?  
  
Arnold: I don't know, I didn't know he named spots in the sewer.  
  
Nadine: I think we should go straight.  
  
Helga: How would you know?  
  
Nadine: Well, there are two dumps in the city, one to the East and one to the West. I'm not sure, but don't you think he might mean those? You know, he has to get food somehow, maybe that's where he looks for it. And don't you think that maybe Rattinghome is where he keeps his rats, its probably close to his lair.  
  
Arnold: Wow Nadine, your so intuitive!  
  
Helga: You like that line, don't you Football head?  
  
Nadine(thinking): Intuitive? Didn't he use that on Lila a few days ago...  
  
Arnold: Whatever Helga...  
  
Nadine: Heh heh...  
  
Arnold: What?  
  
Nadine: Nothing.  
  
After some more hours of wondering, following all the arrows leading towards "Ratinghome". They stopped... at a dead end.  
  
Helga: This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?  
  
Arnold: Well, he's crazy.  
  
Nadine: I think even if he is crazy, the arrows pointed here for a reason.  
  
Helga: So, what, you want us to crawl into that pipe over there?  
  
Arnold and Nadine turned to see what Helga was talking about. There was a pipe, a very small one sticking out from a section of the wall. It probably was big enough for the kids, but Arnold doubted it was big enough for the Sewer King.  
  
Arnold: I don't think it would be a good idea to go down that pipe. Who knows when water might come out?  
  
Helga: Its more pleasant to die by drowning than by starvation.  
  
Arnold and Nadine looked at each other, then followed Helga as she climbed into the pipe.  
  
After a few more hours in the pipe, they finally came into a dark room. They couldn't see a thing, but they could hear squeaking. Helga decided to stay in the pipe.  
  
Helga: Arnold, I am not going into any room with rats until you turn the lights on.  
  
Her voice had an enormous echo.  
  
Arnold: I think this place must be pretty big. Come on Helga, there's some light...  
  
Helga: Yeah, but even with those lights, I can barely see anything.  
  
Nadine: Arnold, let's just go find a light switch.  
  
Arnold: Ok, ok...  
  
As soon as Helga was sure they were both gone, she climbed out the pipe and started to look around.  
  
Helga: All right, I'm just going to find my locket, and then get out of here.  
  
It was at this time, the lights went on. She saw that the room was filled with thousands of cages, all filled with rats. There were some tables too, with bits of food and several toys, she guessed that's where he trained them.  
  
Helga: It just HAD to be rats, didn't it?  
  
She saw a glint of gold out of the corner of her eye. It was her locket, being carried by some rat. She chased into, and when she rounded a corner, she bumped into something big and soft. She looked up a saw what she assumed was a sewer worker, he was wearing those kind of clothes, his hat had a light in it, and he was holding a plunger. She couldn't understand why he had a cape on. Around his neck was was some sort of gold  
  
watch...  
  
Helga: Hey, watch it buddy!  
  
Sewer Worker: Whoooo are you?  
  
Helga: None of your business buddy!  
  
She noticed that in his hand was both the locket and the rat.  
  
Helga: Hey you have my locket!  
  
Sewer Worker: This is yoooour locket? Its such a lovely shade of gold, and this boy on it, he looks familiar...  
  
Helga: Does it really matter? Just give it back!  
  
Sewer Worker: Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't...  
  
Helga: So you're a thief now?  
  
Sewer Worker: I AM NOT A THIEF. Finder's keepers, but I might just give it back.  
  
Helga: You want me to do something bad right?  
  
Sewer Worker: Did I say that? Come, let us go to the throne room, we'll discuss a deal there...  
  
Helga: Throne Room? So you're the sewer king huh. I'm not impressed  
  
The throne room was just another big room, with some rats crawling around it. In the center was a chair. There was also a table, with two chairs, with a chess board on it. A pair of goggles rested next to the "throne".  
  
Helga: All right your majesty what do you want me to do?  
  
Sewer King: The boy on this locket, I'm interested in him... I suppose he is your husband, correct?  
  
Helga: That's none of your business! Why would you think we were married, we're only nine!!  
  
Sewer King: Oh, I thought males and females married, right?  
  
Helga(thinking): This guy has been out of the loop for too long.  
  
Helga: Whatever, I'm not telling you anything about Arno... Umm...  
  
Sewer King: Arno!!! So that's his name...  
  
Helga: I should've known you were up to something.  
  
Sewer King: Who said I was up to something.  
  
Helga: You're such a lame brain, seriously... What are you up to anyway? Take over the world with a bunch of rats, that's such a stupid plan!  
  
Sewer King: Silence peasant!!!  
  
Helga: I mean, like a bunch of rats can stand up against the US army.  
  
Sewer King: You don't know what your talking about.  
  
Helga: Will you just give me back my locket!!!  
  
Sewer King: What makes you think you deserve it after insulting me so?  
  
Helga: All right, thats it!!!  
  
All of a sudden, Helga slammed her fists into the King's stomach. He reeled for a second or two, it was just enough time for her to grab the locket and run away. She escaped into a tunnel, but the Sewer King was in hot pursuit.  
  
Sewer King: My children!!! Hunt down this wretch!!  
  
Helga felt the rats swarming around her legs. She didn't care, she had to keep running...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Arnold: Where did she go?  
  
Nadine: I hope that sewer guy didn't get her.  
  
Arnold: Come on, we have to find her.  
  
They wondered around for awhile, but as Arnold rounded a corner, he felt a hot sticky substance on his face.  
  
Arnold: Ugg... Spiders. I hate spiders!!!  
  
Nadine: ARNOLD!!!  
  
Arnold: Oh, yeah... You love spiders.  
  
Nadine: I thought you told me before you thought my spiders were cool?  
  
Arnold: Well, that was when they were in a cage, you know.  
  
Nadine: *sigh* Yeah, I guess...  
  
They moved to the back of the room. Suddenly, they heard a door creaking open...  
  
Arnold: Eeeekk!!!! Its him, run Li... Nadine!!!  
  
It hit poor Nadine directly in the heart... She didn't wanna run, at that moment, she didn't care if the Sewer King dragged her off to become rat food... But it was only Gerald and Monkeyman...  
  
Arnold(thinking): I can't believe I just said that!! Did she hear it?  
  
Gerald: Arnold!!! Thank god man, I thought you were a goner!  
  
Phoebe(almost crying): WHERE'S HELGA!!!  
  
Nadine: Its all right Phoebe, she made it, we just got separated.  
  
Monkeyman: The villain is near, very near!!!  
  
They stayed silent for a second or so, they only heard the soft squeaking of the rats. But then, the squeaking became louder, and louder.  
  
Sid: Umm... Don't you think we should get out of here?  
  
Arnold: We need to find Helga!  
  
Monkeyman: Hey, we came down here to capture the Sewer King, Monkeyman!  
  
Arnold: This has been way too dangerous so far. I just wanna get out of here alive...  
  
Monkeyman: Then I guess its up to me...  
  
At that moment, a frantic Helga ran passed everyone shouting only once.  
  
Helga: RUN!!!!  
  
Behind her was a huge pile of running rats. And sitting on top of them, without any disgust or fear, was the Sewer King. He was wearing his goggles.  
  
Sewer King: So Arno, we meet again!!! This time you're not getting away!!!  
  
All the kids started running, with Monkeyman showing them the way to go. The whole time they were being trailed by the large living mass of fur, it seemed to get closer and closer. Finally they reached the waterfall. Monkeyman pointed down a tunnel.  
  
Monkeyman: Kids, run that way. He's wearing those goggles, he intends to go to the surface. I'm stopping him once and for all.  
  
Everyone ran down the tunnel, Arnold being the last. He turned and saw Monkeyman turning the water valve.  
  
Arnold: Monkeyman!!!  
  
Monkeyman: Oh please Arnold, get to the surface NOW!!! Your nine, damn it, you shouldn't be making self-sacrifices!!!  
  
Arnold took one last look and ran after anyone. In a few minutes, he burst out into the daylight. A few seconds later, gallons of water came out from the pipe. A few dead rats came out with it. Arnold noticed a hint of gold amongst the rats. He dug around for a few seconds and pulled out something. It was his grandfathers watch...  
  
  
  
-This is not the end, I still have to do the Nadine and Arnold thing. 


	7. Chap7: Arnold the Heartbreaker

Chapter 7: Arnold the Heart Breaker  
  
Arnold: Grandpa, I have a problem... a girl problem...  
  
Grandpa: Geeze Arnold, you've had more problems with girls in your nine years than I've had in my eighty-one years. Is it your little friend with the one eyebrow?  
  
Arnold: No, it was that girl from yesterday that called, don't you remember?  
  
Grandpa: I can't remember what I had for breakfast unless it gives me stomach problems. So, what happened?  
  
Arnold: Well, she started liking me, but I wasn't sure if I liked her...  
  
Grandpa: Didn't this happen a while ago with that really cute, sweet little girl that you only started liking after you dumped her, thus missing your chance for what could have been the greatest romance of your young life?  
  
Arnold: Lila, right. Well this was a different girl that started liking me, but I wasn't sure if I liked her, but I didn't want the same thing to happen again, so I agreed to be her boyfriend.  
  
Grandpa: Awww... that's so cute, well, what're you waiting for, invite her over, I wanna take pictures!  
  
Arnold: Umm... well, she kinda doesn't want to speak to me anymore, because I accidentally called her Lila...  
  
Grandpa: WHAT!!! Arnold, how could you!! I don't know what to think of you anymore, you're like a womanizing, home wrecking, heartbreaker!!!  
  
Arnold: Well, what should I do?  
  
Grandpa: I ain't given you no advice you little weasel, plus, I have absolutely no idea what you should do. If I was in your position, I'd probably join the clergy, and swear myself to chastity.  
  
Arnold: Thanks grandpa...  
  
Grandpa: Don't mention it.  
  
Everyone had almost gotten in trouble for the flood incident, the cops really didn't wanna believe in some evil super villain living in the sewer. They didn't have much in the way of a strong case that it was the kids that caused the flood, so they had to let them go. The only one that didn't get grounded was Arnold, mostly because his grandparents believed him, he never told lies. It was a long weekend, so he didn't get to see anyone again until Wednesday. The bus seemed strangely quiet; Gerald was missing, so Arnold sat next to Sid.  
  
Sid: So Arnold, you hear? While the workers were down in the sewer fixing the leaks and stuff, they found the Sewer King's lair. They didn't find him, but they found a picture. They're trying to identify him.  
  
Arnold: I doubt they will.  
  
Sid: Why, don't you think he might've escaped from the nut house or something.  
  
Arnold: I dunno, he did talk kinda crazy, but I think he probably went down there normal and came out crazy.  
  
Sid: Why would anyone want to live in the sewer?  
  
Arnold(mumbling): Probly cause it was the next best thing to joining the clergy...  
  
  
  
Rhonda: Well, if it isn't Arnold, the bane of all females old enough to like boys!  
  
Gerald: Can it Rhonda!  
  
Arnold: *sigh* Come on, class will start any minute…  
  
Most of the girls in the class were giving Arnold a cold stare, even Lila. Arnold didn't want to sit near any of them, so he headed to the back where all the boys were sitting, of course the only seat back there was right next to Helga.  
  
Helga: Hey lover boy…  
  
Arnold: Don't even start with me Helga, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Helga: Don't snap at me!! Did you notice Nadine's not here?  
  
Arnold: Yeah, so, she's at home crying, big deal…  
  
Helga: She also wants to see you.  
  
Arnold: What!! How do you know this!  
  
Helga: She told me to tell you, I'm the only girl that will talk to you now.  
  
Arnold: This is so horrible…  
  
Helga: Don't worry, it will blow over soon. In the mean time, I think you know what you should do after school…  
  
Arnold was used to Helga being nice sometimes. But he still didn't get why Helga was even talking with Nadine, those two weren't much in the way of friends. Nadine's father was already standing on the front porch when he got to her house. He wasn't wearing his robe, he just wore shorts and a vest, no t-shirt, just a vest. Arnold thought he looked like one of those guys that hung around on boardwalks.  
  
Artemis: Hey Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Hello sir…  
  
Artemis: Don't be afraid of me Arnold, do I look like an overprotective father?  
  
Arnold: It's not just that you're her father, its that I'm generally a jerk and everyone thinks so.  
  
Artemis: Nadine has been telling me all about you Arnold, and it seems that you are a very nice boy. Actually, you're beyond nice, more like heroic.  
  
Arnold: So, is she in there?  
  
Artemis: I just have one question Arnold. Do you like her because you have a crush on her, or do you like her because she likes you.  
  
Arnold stood dumbfounded. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
Arnold: I dunno, there was this one other girl that liked me…  
  
Artemis: Yeah, I know about Lila. She, Rhonda, and most of the other girls have been visiting Nadine all weekend. That weird one with the one eyebrow was here a lot, but she was never with them.  
  
Arnold: Helga… She visited a lot?  
  
Artemis: Yeah… I think you should head upstairs now.  
  
Nadine's room was very different from the rest of the house, cause it was normal. Sure there were some bug posters, but that was just Nadine. She was sitting on the floor when he came in.  
  
Nadine: Please sit down Arnold.  
  
He did, but found himself increasingly uncomfortable. His heart beat a bit too fast. He wasn't sure if it was because Nadine was pretty, or because he was dreading this conversation. Probably both.  
  
Arnold: Nadine, I'm soooo sorry. You know I didn't mean it when I said it, I mean I really, really like you, its just been I've liked Lila for a long time and stuff…  
  
Nadine: Arnold, please shutup.  
  
He was shocked at first, but calmed down when he noticed she was giggling.  
  
Nadine: I've been thinking a lot, you know, I like you like you, but I don't think you feel the same way…  
  
Arnold: But I do, I like hanging around you, and I love doing stuff together. I also like being near you, and you know…  
  
Nadine: Arnold, you're a boy, of course you like being near me. Just because you like hanging around me and stuff doesn't mean you really like me like me. Basically it boils down to this one question, and I need for you to answer it honestly. If you could have Lila as your girlfriend, would you? Or would you rather be with me.  
  
He knew the answer; he just didn't want to say it. Unfortunately for him, his highly evolved consciousness kicked in, making him think differently than most boys his age. Wisdom and guilt flooded his brain, urging him to do what he knew was right.  
  
Arnold: *sigh* Lila. Please don't cry or anything.  
  
Nadine: Its ok Arnold, I knew you were going to say that. Now, do you want to go with me and the other girls to go see the opera tonight? Rhonda has great seats…  
  
Arnold: Wait a minute, the other girls? Don't they hate me?  
  
Nadine: How could they? You're just too darn sweet.  
  
Arnold: Oh, heh, heh, um… Ok, I'll go.  
  
Nadine: Great, meet us at the opera house at eight. Now, get out of here!! I have homework to do..  
  
Arnold: Ok…  
  
Arnold walked out of her house in quite a daze, thinking a bit too much about the girls thinking he was sweet.  
  
Nadine: Its ok, you can come out now…  
  
Helga stumbled out of the closet.  
  
Nadine: So… satisfied?  
  
Helga: Umm… *giggle* yeah, I guess…  
  
Nadine: Did you just giggle?  
  
Helga: No…  
  
Nadine: *sigh* I think you should just tell him. How could he not like you if you tell him all the things you've been doing for him this year alone?  
  
Helga: Hey sister, I'll tell him when I'm ready. I mean I'm only ten for god sakes!  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Nadine was the most obvious choice for another Arnold crush because she doesn't have other attachments. There's peapod kid, but she doesn't know about that. There's Sid, but he likes all the girls. If any of you didn't notice, one of the time's they showed Sid's room, there was a picture of Rhonda on the ground. The Sewer King is a perfect villain, he's seems nice enough at first, but then he betrays you cause he's, well, the king. Everyone has to obey him or they're rat food. Monkey man versus the Sewer King seemed appropriate for a classic battle between good and evil. I hope the writers stop tormenting Arnold with girls; he's been through so much crap for a nine year old. Please review if you've gotten this far… I could really use the insight. 


End file.
